No-Name
by CrazyAnimeFan1228
Summary: Who is she? Why is she here? And what does Fairy Tail got to do with it? (Full summary inside.)
1. Summary

**Author's Note: I've had this story in my head for a while now... I really hope you guys will like it! So here's the summary!**

* * *

><p><em>Fairy Tail is still partying after their victory in the Grand Magic Games; until one day, Team Natsu is called into Master Makarov's office after retuning from a short mission. He tells them that there's a important request with their name on it, and a large reward. During the mission, they meet a young girl and her pet. The team decide to bring her back to Fairy Tail, and Lucy can tell, she's not any ordinary wizard. <em>

_Who is she? Why is she here?_

_And what is the mystery covering her past?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>**Soooo? Whatcha think? Please leave a review and give me your opinion! The first chapter will be up in a moment... Or maybe tomorrow. Thanks for looking!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello all you Fairy Tail fans! I present to you, the first chapter of 'No-Name'. Yes, it is quite an odd name, but hopefully, you will understand what it means in later in the story. Without a further or do, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/maga 'Fairy Tail'. I only own the plot line and the characters I create.**

**Dedication: I dedicate this chapter RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley, who has given me the idea for this chapter. Without her, this story wouldn't be the same. Thanks soooo much Steph! I own you big time!**

* * *

><p>-Chapter 1-<p>

**_The Beginning, Before the Beginning_**

_In a land far, far away, lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small peaceful nation of seventeen million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every market place, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their life to it's practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds they plant their skills in search for fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild, in a certain town, that sores hight above the rest, one from which countless legends had been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to created legends well into the future. It's name, is Fairy Tail!_

_However, our story starts before our young Lucy even joined the famous guild. Here, you will see a seventeen year old blonde-haired girl walking through a forest, in a bit of a predicament..._

"Aw, man! I should for taken the train!" The girl whined as she peered through the trees. "I never should of taken that guy's advice..."

She remember that man saying that taking a short cut in the woods would be quicker that taking other modes of transport.

"And I can't even summon Horologium, he's not free today." She continued to trudge on the small dirt path until she reached a fork in the road.

She had been traveling from place to place for nearly a year now but had always found a ride or hotel, but now night was approaching fast and the sky was an ugly dark grey. Somewhere in the distance, a clap of thunder rolled in the air.

"Ah great! Where do I go now!? All I wanted to do is find a place to stay!" She looked helplessly at both roads. Rain had now started to fall in buckets. A streak of lighting shot across the sky.

A large maple tree was where the path split, so she ran under it. Water still seeped past the branches, but it wasn't as bad as outside.

Chilled to the bone, her clothes clung to her like a second skin. She shivered and got out a blanket from her backpack. She rapped it tightly around herself, but by then it was also soaked, not even the leaves stopped the down pour from getting in.

The bangs and flashes grew stronger and stronger as time progressed. Lucy couldn't sleep. All the horrible things that had happened over the last 12 months were being repeated in her head, being robbed, attacked by monsters and perverted men.

When she finally nodded off, these thoughts became a nightmare. Her father shouting at her for being a nuisance, guys groping at her, beasts charging at her, claws and sharp teeth ready to rip her to shreds. People saying that she was never going to be strong enough to enter the guild she most wanted to be in, Fairy Tail.

Lucy awoke with a scream that cut the peaceful silence. Breathing hard, she looked around to see if she was still in the same place as before. Sunlight streamed from the partings in the leaves, the rain must have stopped.

She got up and stretched, neck clicking from the bad posture. To be really truthful, Lucy thought that she might have died.

'Well, what else can the world send my way?' She thought idly. If only she knew what was coming! The sky was clear, with a few cotton clouds here and there.

Lucy remembered what made her shout, she clenched her fists, nails digging into her palms. "I just need to become stronger! Then no one will turn me down, not even Fairy Tail!" She said out loud, "I need money to buy keys, more gate keys." Her stomach grumbled, as though saying food was more important.

An old woman came up the track so suddenly, it was as if she just popped out the ground.

"Not lost, are you m'dear?" She asked in a raspy voice, a kind smile on her face. A big basket was on her hunched back. "Do you need some help?"

"No... Well yes actually." Lucy wondered how long that lady had been standing there, and how much she'd heard.

"Well, before we get down to business, why don't we have a spot of breakfast? I could hear your tummy from a mile away." The woman took the bag from her back and placed it on the ground.

"Um... OK." Lucy agreed, sitting down opposite her, but on high alert, just in case this was a trick. She took the time to study the person more closely. She looked like a hermit, with grey hair in a bun under a red head cloth.

The old lady took out two small parcels from the wickerwork box and gave one to Lucy, who opened it to find two sandwiches. She sniffed it carefully, and eyed it suspiciously. The lady laughed.

"Don't worry, I haven't poisoned it. Although, if a batty old woman came up to me and asked me to dine, than I would have done the same."

Lucy gave the lady a weak smile before taking a tiny bite. Feeling that she wasn't knocked out, she began to scoff down the sandwich, she was starving.

"Now, now, no need to rush, you'll get a bad stomach ache if you keep that up." The woman said, munching on her own food. "May I ask, what is a beautiful girl like you doing out here on her own?"

"I'm trying to find a town so I can find some magic shops." Lucy said while chewing.

"I guess you're a Celestial Mage?"

"Yeah, that's right. I need to find some powerful Spirits, so I can become a Fairy Tail wizard!"

"Fairy Tail..." She repeated "Oh, how I wish I could have become a wizard back in my day..." She went quiet.

"You're a Mage?" Lucy asked.

The other female nodded "To some extent."

They finished their meal in silence. Lucy stood up and helped the lady get up as well. "Thanks for the food, I really needed it. Erm... Do you, by any chance, know how to get out of these woods...?"

"Well, if you take the left fork, turn left and carry on walking, you would end up in Petalo-"

"Petalo? As in the Petalo, where most wizards go to gather! They must have lots of magic shops, with lots of keys!"

"You shouldn't go there." The elder said seriously.

"What?"

"Should go right, to Hargeon." The old lady pointed to the more overgrown path "It's a popular port town with hundreds of magic shops, it will probably have many exotic Gate Keys too."

"Really?!" Lucy started to jump up and down "I think I'll go there instead. Thanks old lady! Can I do anything for you?"

"Oh no, it was my pleasure. Go, and as my closest friend would say, 'Live your life to the fullest.'"

Lucy started to run down the path, but stopped as a thought came into her head. She turned around, the woman was still standing there, with a bright smile. "Um, may I ask you one more question madam?"

"Ask away."

"What is your name?"

Whatever the lady was expecting, it wasn't that. She jerked her head up to look Lucy in the eye, probably wondering whether to answer or not. She eventually came to a conclusion. "My name is Fin."

"Thanks Fin! My name is Lucy! I have to go now, but I hope I'll meet you again!"

"Me too, Lucy, me too. Now run, enjoy your life."

Once Lucy was nearly out of sight, Fin started to shimmer a golden glow, and she turned into a small light pink cat with white wings, like an exceed.

"Good job, Fin." Said a voice from the tree tops, and a young girl with a long cloak jumped down from the oak on the far side of the road, her face behind the hood.

"It was nothing, it used more magic than I thought, but we needed to keep her away from Petalo."

"Yeah, we need to go and get rid of those bandits." She shook her head "I hate what they're doing. Are you OK?"

"We'll get them to the Magic Council in a jiffy, and I'm fine. You know, she would have probably frozen to death if you didn't use your magic." Fin looked down the road where Lucy was currently walking down. "I think she was the one the fortune teller was talking about." And the cat started to recite:

"_'A girl with yellow hair like the sun,_

_With her friends, they will become,_

_The greatest team in the land,_

_Will help the heir whenever they can.'_ I'm sure that's her!"

"Now, there Fin, let's not jump to conclusions. I will not let anyone get involved, unless I have to... I don't want things to turn out like they did before..."

Fin nodded, in understanding. They were quiet for a moment.

"Maybe we can join Fairy Tail! Then we will be full fledged wizards! I've always wanted to be a wizard! Then we could go in missions, make money, make friends..." The cat continued to ramble whilst flying around the girl quickly. "... And have lots of fun!" She finished, panting.

"You know what you have to do?" The young lady asked, completely ignoring Fin's last remark.

"Yes! I'll get right to it!" And with that, the cat flew out of sight, down the street Lucy went.

The girl did not move for a while, then she finally said, in nothing more than a whisper, "We will, join Fairy Tail, Fin... One day."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: *swishes wand around* Abracadabra! That's the first chapter! I'm actually quite proud of that, if I do say so myself. Do you know how long it took for me to copy out the first paragraph?! I had to listen to episode one (dub) probably about 20 times before I got it right! It wasn't written down any where, so that sucked... *looks at all the wrong versions on pieces of scrap paper* I had a lot of recycling to do after that...<strong>

**I wonder what you guys will say about it... On that note, please you guys, review, even if is only 'Good', 'Interesting', 'OK' or 'Terrible', I don't care! I just want to see if you like it! So make my day and post a review! Thanks for reading!**

**KEEP CALM AND READ ON!**


End file.
